User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Peach
<< Luigi | All 4 U | Toon Link >> Revealed: September 12, 2013 Princess Toadstool's back and like the others, is much the others is much brighter than her dull looking Brawl counterpart. Peach comes with her some standard old moves (forward aerial, back throw, dash attack, up tilt, Toad) but it appears the Princess has a new trick up her...puffy-dress-shoulder-thing. A majority of her moves have special touches added on with sparkles and rainbows and other such stuff to show off how bright and elated the Princess is. Peach was left at of all E3 2014 demos leaving her the only Mario character to now join the demo duels Could this mean she has MORE up her puffy-dress-shoulder-thing? We can only wait to see what the royal rumbler has next in her arsenal! SSB4 Peach 1.jpg|Peach butt bumps Fox who is absolutely TERRIFIED. SSB4 Peach 2.jpg|Peach uses her Dash Attack. SSB4 Peach 3.jpg|Peach cuts Pit with her tiara. SSB4 Peach 4.jpg|Despite what you may think, Peach isn't reaching out to Mario. In fact her and Bowser are on a platform floating over the main base of the stage. And Peach is teetering over the edge, not trying to run to her love. lol moment kill SSB4 Peach 5.jpg|Peach attacks Villager and Link with her improved Up Smash. SSB4 Peach 6.jpg|Peach prepares to toss a Pikmin. SSB4 Peach 7.jpg|Peach surprises Mario with Toad. SSB4 Peach 8.jpg|Peach flashes her Up Tilt for the jumbo screen. SSB4 Peach 9.jpg|Peach checks behind herself in SSB3DS. SSB4 Peach 10.jpg|Mario prepares to save his love from the dreaded King Koopa. Moveset Special *Toad: Toss Toad (unwillingly apparently) into the fray! After being him he'll spray some spores to knock opponents back! **TBA **TBA *Peach Bomber: Buffed by no longer having any start-up time, Peach Bomber is a powerful..."hip" bash that leaves a heartfilled aura. How delightful! **Flower Bomber: This version leaves opponents in a flowered state. Missing leaves you wide open for punishment though. **Flying Peach Bomber: Rise to the ocassion (literally) and perform the hip bash! While it's harder to land the reward of doing so is much greater. *Peach Parasol: This nice move allows Peach to gracefully land back onto the battlefield. Amazing horizontal recovery. **Parasol High Jump: Sacrifice the amazing horizontal recovery for a great vertical one,. **TBA *Vegetable: Pluck a vegetable of a random emotion that deals varying damaging. Sometimes she'll even pull beam swords... **Light Veggie: This slow flying veggie can be used multiple times before it expires. How cute. **TBA *Peach Blossom: Play a sped up version of the Coin Heaven theme from SMB3 while dancing to put all your opponents to sleep while summoning sweet n' healin' peaches. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Slap n' Swipe; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Dash Attack (Energy Pulse; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Side (Peach Uppercut Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Up (Blossoming Heart; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Down (Sweep Swipe; Super Smash Bros Melee.) Smash *Forward Smash (Fry/Serve/Put Up Some Punishment!; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Up Smash (Ribbon Drill; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Smash (Dress Spin; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Spin Attack; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Forward Aerial (Tiara Trouble; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Hazardous Hip; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Upward Aerial (Rainbow of Joy; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Aerial (Hissy Kicks; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Grabs *Pummel (Knee) *Forward Throw (Quick Slap) *Backward Throw (Hip Toss) *Up Throw (Volleyball Serve) *Down Throw (Ground Pound) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Peach pulls out her umbrella and twirls it while saying "Sweet!". *Side: Peach holds her dress and dances joyfully. *Down: Peach spins once and winks at the audience, waving her finger. Stage Introduction *Peach emerges from a shower of hearts spinning and greets the fighters with a "Hi!" Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Main Theme: Super Mario Bros. *Peach twirls, waves and says (in a possibly sarcastic manner) "Oh, did I win?". *Peach twirls with hearts surrounding her before she says "This is Fun!". *Peach puts her arms behind her and says "Peachy!". Palettes #Peach #Daisy #Pauline #NES Open Daisy #Mario Golf Outfit #Wedding Dress #Mario Bros. Sprite/Fire Peach #Black n' Yellow Category:Blog posts